


Sparring and Silence

by vaxildamn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crit Role Rarepair Week, Critical Role Rarepair Week 2017, M/M, Noisy Vax, Oral Sex, Sparring, Training Room Sex, bottom vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: Kash teaches Vax a thing or two about staying quiet.





	Sparring and Silence

“That’s one-one.”

 

Kashaw’s spear is pressing into the skin of Vax’s neck, and he pushes just a little bit harder when Vax grins at him. He turns around and heads back towards the middle of the training room to start again, tossing his sweat-soaked shirt into the corner as his does. Vax is still pressed up against the wall, his eyes fixed on Kash’s torso as he turns towards Vax and takes his stance. 

 

“You comin’ or what?”

 

“Yes, please,” Vax whispers under his breath before pushing off the wall and hoping that ignoring the downward rush of blood will make it stop. 

 

The two of them go a few more rounds, Vax winning with his daggers at Kashaw’s throat, Kash winning with his spear nearly piercing the skin of Vax’s chest, and so on. Every round has Vax’s blood pumping harder, and his breath catches every time Kash’s calloused hands are on him. He even lets the cleric win a few extra times just to see that cocky look in his eyes that makes Vax go a little weak in the knees. Halfway through the session, they take a water break, and Vax tries desperately to discretely rearrange himself so that bulge in his tight, black pants is at least a little less obvious. It works, too, until Kash tackles him to the ground the next round and puts his weight down on Vax’s hips to pin him. 

 

A needy, breathy noise comes out of him, and he and Kashaw both freeze. Realization dawns on Kash’s face as he feels something hard pressing up against him, and an unreadable thought flickers in his eyes. He looks down at Vax, whose bare chest is turning red along with his face, and almost laughs.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“That- that’s not what you think! I just- I keep an extra dag-  _ oh, fuck- _ ”

 

Kash rolls his hips down. “Yeah. Sure.” He stands up, and walks toward his bag, and Vax scrambles to his feet, more than a little embarrassed about what happened and hoping he can just sneak away. He reaches for the half-open door just as Kash’s hand slams it shut from behind him, and his body presses Vax up against it. Before Vax can even react, Kash’s hand is pulling his hips back and grabbing at his crotch, and his teeth are sinking into his neck. Vax whines, loudly, and Kash shushes him before unlacing the front of Vax’s pants and yanking them down just enough to free his cock.

 

“Kash…” Vax moans when a hand wraps around him and slowly strokes. “Oh, gods…” He instinctively thrusts forward into Kash’s hand, and then grinds his ass against him, the combination accompanied by a desperate groan or needy, high-pitched moan.

 

“Do you  _ ever  _ shut the fuck up?” Kash asks, and when Vax lets out another loud whine in response, he finds himself spun around and dropped to his knees. He looks back up at Kash with lust-blown pupils and starts mouthing at him through the fabric of his pants before the cleric pushes him away. “Eager little fuck, aren’t you.” He unlaces his own pants and pulls out his half-hard cock, taking a handful of Vax’s hair in one hand and guiding him to it. Vax more than happily takes it into his mouth, and looks back up at Kash as he moves his tongue around the head and slides it all the way to the back of his throat. No response. He keeps going, and Kash watches silently as Vax sucks and licks him, his lips going red, and his eyes squeezing shut when he slides his mouth all the way to the base. The biggest reaction he gets from Kash is a tilted back head and an almost inaudible “Good.” He’d think he was doing something wrong if years of practice, and the fact that he could feel Kash getting harder and harder, didn’t tell him otherwise. Vax tries to touch himself once during this, but his hand is kicked out of the way and, if anything, it makes him harder. He’s about to take Kash down into his throat again when his head is pushed back, and he whines a little at the loss. 

 

“Let’s try this again.  _ Quietly _ .” 

 

Vax nods, stands up, and turns around again, his hands planted on the door and his ass out, with Kash’s cock now pressed against it. He bites his lip when Kash starts stroking him again, but when his thumb swipes over the head, Vax lets out another loud moan. Before he can close his mouth, two calloused fingers are shoved in.

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

Vax sucks them, licking between them and swirling his tongue around them, hoping to the gods that he knows what’s next when Kash pulls them out. There’s a second of waiting before he feels his feet nudged apart and those fingers pressing into him. He pushes back against them, and sighs at the feeling of being stretched open. Kash twists his hand and curls his fingers and Vax very nearly screams, which results in the immediate loss of all touch.

 

“Please, don’t stop,” he pants. “Please, I’ll be quiet, Kash…” He bites his lip again and Kash nods, and presses his fingers back inside Vax. Aside from a few choked whines, he keeps his promise, mainly by clawing at the door and drawing blood on his lip, but when he feels Kash bend him further forward and push his cock in, slick with what Vax assumes by smell is some kind of holy oil from Kash’s bag (gods forgive them), he loses all self-control again. The moan echoes through the room and Kash pulls out immediately. Vax looks back at him, his hair falling in his face, with desperate and apologetic eyes, but doesn’t move from his position. At least not until Kash gestures toward the mat on the floor.

 

“On your back.” Vax follows the order without a word and lays down, Kash stripping both of their pants off the rest of the way and shoving Vax’s knees apart. “ _ Stay quiet _ .” When he pushes back in, Vax slaps a hand over his own mouth, and drags the nails of the other down Kash’s back.

 

Kash isn’t gentle with him, but he’s not selfish either. It’s rough and fast and hard, but Vax is staving off orgasm within a couple of minutes because every time Kash slams into him, he hits the exact right spot at the exact right angle, making Vax see stars and bite down harder on his own hand. He’s a whimpering mess and the fact that his sparring partner is barely making any noise is only turning him on more. Kash is so in control of himself, of this moment, of Vax. Another moan slips past his lips and suddenly there’s a mouth on his, swallowing every noise he makes. It’s not so much a kiss as it is a silencing tactic, but he’ll take it. It’s hard and rough and Kash’s stubble is scratching his chin, but he still whines at the loss when Kash breaks the kiss with a quick bite at Vax’s lips, straightening back up and grabbing those bony hips.

 

The pace Kash sets is punishing, and Vax’s hands are scrambling for purchase on the training room floor. He grabs at Kash’s thighs, his ass, his back, his hair when it’s in reach, and he whispers Kash’s name over and over between panting breaths. When another high moan escapes, Kash stops, but the look on his face makes it clear that this time, it’s difficult for him too. Vax can still feel his sparring partner inside him, unmoving, and, in a moment of boldness, flips the two of them, planting his knees on either side of Kashaw’s body. When he sinks back down onto Kash’s cock, he chokes back a moan and slaps his hand over his mouth again. He’s about to start moving when he feels rough hands lift him up and hold him so that Kash is nearly all the way out of him. He opens his eyes and looks down at Kash in confusion just before Kash snaps his hips up and hits that incredible spot inside Vax again. Gods, how does he find it  _ every fucking time?  _ Vax smothers another noise and Kash grunts “good” at him and pounds into him again. It’s only a handful more thrusts before Vax feels his abdomen tighten and his thighs shake. He bites hard on his knuckles as Kash slides in, over and over, and, without warning, comes silently inside of Vax. Vax moans around his hand and as he’s lifted off of Kash, his own arousal demands his attention. Kashaw stands, and extends a hand to Vax to help him up too, his legs a bit shaky. Vax is dripping with precum and he starts to stroke himself before Kashaw slaps his hand away and moves to stand behind him. Vax leans against his muscled chest, his head falling back onto Kash’s shoulder as one of those calloused hands moves around his cock. The other comes up to silence the needy noises coming from Vax’s mouth as he thrusts into Kash’s hand, reaching back to grab long, brown hair as his legs threaten to give out underneath him. Kash pumps one or two more times before Vax comes more quietly than he ever has. 

 

He loses his balance for a moment when Kash releases him and steps to the side, grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess. He watches as Kash tugs his clothing back on silently, throws his bag over his shoulder, grabs his spear, and heads for the door, leaving Vax naked and blissed out in the center of the room.

 

“You know,” he says with a laugh when he’s halfway into the hallway, “I thought silence was supposed to be a rogue’s specialty.”


End file.
